


The peices of Glances

by orphan_account



Series: Glances [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Unfinished, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: instead of committing to a story i throw my writing binges here and if i decide to continue one of these due to feedback or inspiration i'll add this work into a series of subworks that branch off
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Glances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625662
Kudos: 2





	1. seraphs come see

**Nostalgia fic**

Dean shut the bunker’s garage and proceeded into the hallway, his first stop being the kitchen.

Gabriel sat alone the bar peeling potatoes over a bowl.

“What the hell are you d- you know what i don’t care. Where is Cass?”

Gabriel squinted at the winchester.

“What? You want me to ring him on angel radio? Oh wait i cant because you two chumps got him stuck human.”

Gabriel turned back to his potato peeling.

“Whatever, you should go for a walk or something, just a heads up.”

Gabriel made a gagging sound and glared at dean.

“Jesus and sam and i were gonna make dinner too but oh well de-”

Dean didt hear the end of gabriel's sentence as he started marching down the hall looking for cass. He checked cass’ room, jacks room, even mom’s before dean scoffed and smacked himself in the head.

“Oh stupid-”

Dean made a beeline for the library and found cass passed out in one of the comfier seats with a book in his lap, head tipped back and mouth slightly agape.

Dean almost didn't want to wake him.

Dean knelt next to the chair and whispered in cass’ ear .

“Baby wake up i have a surprise for you.”

Cass softly fluttered his eyelids open.

“Good afternoon.”

Castiel said, his voice cracking slightly, as he awoke he suddenly went rigid.

“They’re not with you, Where are jack and mary?”

Cass said fully present now staring almost through dean.

“They’re fine Cass, they are burning bodies and going to get waffles after.”

Dean said as he began to stand up.

“Gabriel and Sam?”

Cass asked.

“Sam is outside chopping wood like the lumberjack he is, and gabriel is  _ hopefully _ going to take a walk.”

Cass relaxed in his seat, Dean stood directly in front of the armchair.

Cass chuckled and shut the book in his lap with a piece of paper to mark his place, and set aside his chair.

“So you’re back early and have sent all of our family elsewhere.”

Cass said bringing his hand from his lap to examine his fingernails.

“I told you i had a surprise, so why don’t you come collect it?”

Dean asked trying to match cass’ bartone way of speaking.

  
  
  



	2. Lee and Dea

**2:34 am January 1st, 2004**

“ I am tellin’ you man she stuck that blunt between the gap in her teeth and i just about creamed myself there”

Lee slapped his hand across Dean’s back and doubled over laughing. Dean shoved Lee and began to crack up with him. Stumbling down the stairwell of the car wash the boys turned a corner to Lee’s Ram.

“Shit Lee, i aint touchin’ that ugly italiano truck of yours.”

Lee glared with a bright smile.

“Looks like you don’t got a choice seeing as your Impala isn't actually yours.”

Dean slid his tongue across his bottom lip, face tingling and numb. He opened the passenger side door Lee Following with the drivers side.

The truck made a crying sound before roaring to life.

Dean chuckled and moved to look out the rain covered windshield.

Lee veered out of the dismal carwash onto the damp concrete.

Dean blearily stared in distant thought. He needed to wash the blood out of his slacks and re-lace his boot.

Lee Leaned towards Dean and turned the windshield wipers on with a click.

The sound of the tires pushing puddled water onto the trucks muddy sides filled the empty road.

Lee stretched his fingers across the top of the steering wheel.

“You wanna room with me tonight man?”

Lee asked pushing his borderline mullet out of his eyes.

Dea waved his arm at him.

“Nah man i-i got, Dad he’s expectin’ me t’meet him.”

Dean rubbed his eyes and chuckled.

“I didn’t think you much cared about what your daddy says.”

Lee said with a sarcastic lilt.

“Shut your whole leonardo.”

Dean grumbled.

“I’m just sayin’ man if you wanna crash on my kushy mattress for the night.”

Lee paused.

“John would be none the wiser.”

Dean grinned.

“Godammit Lee have you met my dad? Oh yeah you have an ear full of his praises every time you fart.”

Dean’s voice raised half jovially, Lee smiled.

“Hey i’m just sayin’ you’n I worked hard! It’s fuckin new years, you can blame that damn curse for bein’ late.”

Lee said turning his left blinker on, rain beginning to let up. Dean waved him off, his face read contemplation.

“So? You wanna fuck off with me or go drink stale joe with Daddy?”

Lee sniffled and pulled into a parking lot by the empty intersection awaiting Deans answer.

“God man i- okay. Jesus yeah fuck. Lets do it.”

Dean responded nervously rubbing the dried blood from his inner palm.

Lee bit his inner lip smiling and pulled out onto the interstate instead of the intersection. Dean watched as the road that lead to dad faded into the rain and absence of light.

“Look i- last time i did this dad could smell it on me the second i looked at him. I need t’get a fuckin deep clean so he doesnt suspect.”

Lee nodded, and glanced at his mirrors.

“You can borrow my clothes while were there and shower and change back if you wanna go to that trouble.”

Lee shook his head.

“Aren't you like 26 now? Why do you let him terrify you?”

Lee asked somewhat sincerely.

“I don’t let him do anything he knows what he’s doing. And i’m 25.”

Dean justified but pondered himself why he was so teriffied.

“I-i mean you don’t want to be baked on a case you know?”

Lee began to open his mouth but chose to leave it.

“Yeah man makes sense.”

He said, instead.

Lee pulled off the desolate highway onto a short road that lead to a dirt passage.

Dean squinted at the flood lights that glared into the car as they pulled into the isolated house.

“No wonder you can smoke here the goddamn police are afraid of getting eaten by a bear.”

Dean said, covering his eyes.

Lee turned off the engine and exited the truck.

“Leave your clothes in the truck Dean-o unless you wanna smell like fresh pot.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
